


Последняя ночь

by AlmaAmentet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Ночь перед казнью. Время переосмыслить свою жизнь и понять, как несправедлив мир.Зарисовка создана в далёком 2004 году. Выложена с небольшими правками для примера, по просьбам знакомых - любопытно сравнить моё нынешнее творчество с тогдашним.Идея родилась, кажется, из какой-то полустёбной типа научной статейки, где доказывалось, что у эльфов нет души.





	Последняя ночь

Узкий лучик утреннего солнца проник через маленькое окошко, скользнул по моему лицу, заглянул в глаза, пощекотав их. Это был вестник нового дня, беспечный и радостный, весёлый и яркий, и из самых лучших побуждений он хотел передать мне частичку своей радости. Но я не поняла.

Проснулась. Открыла глаза. Посмотрела. Поморгала, руками потёрла их, медленно села, первое время не осознавая, где я нахожусь, да и вообще, кто я. Но постепенно что-то начало проясняться.

Неужели я действительно проснулась, дожила до этого дня? Проклятье, я, наверное, провалилась в забытье и не заметила, как пронеслась ночь. Должно быть, так. А может, то был лишь страшный сон? Хотелось бы верить, тешить себя хоть какой-то надеждой до последнего.

Голова отчаянно болела, но я не сразу заметила эту боль. Она появилась потом, когда всё более-менее встало на свои места. И будто мощные острые иглы резко вонзились в виски. Болело и тело, болело всё, что я имела неосторожность потревожить движением: болела кожа на плечах, стоило лишь слегка дотронуться до неё, болели синяки и довольно свежие раны, болело что-то внутри. Невозможно было определить, где начинается и где заканчивается эта ужасная боль, она была практически везде, она пронзила даже сердце жгучим непониманием, почему и как такое случилось со мной. Я ощутила это в полной мере, когда окончательно пришла в себя, всё вспомнив. Всё в мельчайших подробностях.

Очень скоро, практически сразу, я смирилась с болью, притерпевшись к ней. По сравнению с тем, что пришлось пережить накануне, за день до этого злополучного утра, она была ничем. О боги, как я всё это вынесла? Сама удивляюсь. Как ни странно, в голове ещё остались мысли, рассудок не покинул меня, сознание не покалечено – а зря. Я бы очень хотела сейчас не понимать, что происходит вокруг, просто сойти с ума и не помнить даже того, что было минуту назад, ибо скоро меня не станет.

Странно подумать: сейчас я есть, я дышу и вижу свет сквозь узкое окошко, я думаю, воображение ещё способно рисовать яркие, порой ужасающие картины, сердце размеренно стучит, а через какое-то время – недолго осталось ждать – буду умирать в страшных муках. Внутри всё переворачивается, стоит только подумать об этом, стоит лишь представить, как эти грубые и бесцеремонные люди зайдут в мою тесную холодную каморку, ставшую на какое-то время убежищем, где и до меня невесть сколько несчастных зализывали раны на грязном полу, схватят моё измученно тело и поволокут навстречу казни – только подумать, какой адской она может быть, сколько ещё боли и страданий ждут впереди. Но потом не будет ничего. Меня не станет. Сейчас я есть – скоро меня не станет, и ничего не останется. Некому будет вспомнить.

Так вот мы умираем ни за что, жертвы несправедливости. Несправедливость – везде. Меня казнят только потому, что я – это я, что имела неосторожность однажды прийти в этот несправедливый мир. И никто, ни одно живое существо, не заступится, никто не скажет слова в моё оправдание, пусть даже будет против. Однако, сейчас, после того, что довелось пережить, я их не осуждаю и даже понимаю.

Не говорите мне о том, что надо быть сильной, стоически вынося все мучения. Отбросив никчёмную браваду, отвечу прямо: это ужасно, это непереносимо. Все мы очень смелые, на всё готовые, пока не доходит до дела, и только тогда выясняется, на что кто годен в действительности. Когда адская, нестерпимая боль пронзает всё тело, рассудок затуманивается и тут уже не до бахвальства и демонстративной невиданной храбрости.

Только теперь я поняла, как не ценила свою жизнь, только теперь, когда она вот-вот со мной расстанется, оставив тело догнивать бездыханным. Ведь раньше я не могла даже помыслить, что однажды такое может приключиться – я просто жила, не задумываясь. А сейчас осознала, как не хочу умирать, как отчаянно готова цепляться за последний волосок, соломинку, пускай даже зная, что она меня не удержит, оборвётся. Даже после всех пережитых мучений я хочу жить. Но нет, конечно, если мне предложат жить, каждый день испытывая подобное, или умереть, я выберу второе.

Пытки, которым меня подвергли, были ужасными, настолько ужасными, что одни воспоминания усиливают боль.

Знаешь ли ты, жизнерадостный лучик света, как это больно, когда в кожу нещадно вгрызается раскалённое железо? Знаешь ли ты, пустота и тьма, как ужасно, когда по коже проходятся остро заточенные лезвия, иглы пронзают её в самых чувствительных местах? Поверь – хорошего в этом нет. Неописуемый страх завладевает сознанием, стоит хотя бы увидеть некоторые из пыточных приспособлений, что уж говорить о них в действии.

И как я до сих пор не сошла с ума?

«Почему?» - услышала я свой голос. Он показался чужим и далёким. Почему всё это случилось со мной?

Этот вопрос не давал покоя странной щемящей болью, но ответа на него не знает даже небо, нет знают звёзды и луна, которые видели почти всё в этом мире и могли бы рассказать об очень многом. Просто потому, что кому-то стало скучно и пришлось придумать причину, по которой можно было бы казнить первого встречного. Предварительно как следует помучив. Другого объяснения нет.

Они выдумывают себе цели, объявляют, что борются за искоренение зла в любых его проявлениях, однако, их понятия о добре и зле ясны только им самим. У них свои принципы, зависящие от настроения, погоды и направления ветра.

Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что не являюсь проявлением зла и даже доказать это – да только станет ли кто-нибудь слушать?

Что такое зло, а что – добро? Каждый ответит на этот вопрос по-своему. Нет таких определённых понятий, которые могли бы стать абсолютными и законченными, едиными для всех. Каждому мнению найдётся опровержение, иногда и не одно, и желающие оспорить его. И в тех, на чьей совести моя смерть, зла больше, чем во мне…

Чу! Я слышу шаги. Приближающиеся шаги ног, обутых в тяжёлые сапоги. Несомненно, они не предвещают ничего хорошего – стало быть, осталось недолго. Совсем - совсем недолго… Считанные минуты.

Звук ключа, нашаривающего что-то в замке – дверь со скрипом отворяется и на пороге вырастает фигура. Чей-то тёмный силуэт. Я не смотрю в его сторону, мне нет дела, ибо моя судьба решена минувшей ночью. Моей последней ночью. А он стоит, не двигаясь, выжидая. Чего? Неужели таким образом он хочет напоследок продлить мои мучения ожиданием конца?

Он сделал несколько шагов по каменному полу и, оказавшись рядом со мной, склонился и посмотрел в глаза. Я увидела лицо человека, довольно молодого юноши. В его взгляде не было злости, свойственной палачам из Ордена.

Узкий лучик утреннего солнца проник через маленькое окошко, скользнул по моему лицу, заглянул в глаза, пощекотав их. Это был вестник нового дня, беспечный и радостный, весёлый и яркий, и из самых лучших побуждений он хотел передать мне частичку своей радости. Но я не поняла.

Проснулась. Открыла глаза. Посмотрела. Поморгала, руками потёрла их, медленно села, первое время не осознавая, где я нахожусь, да и вообще, кто я. Но постепенно что-то начало проясняться.

Неужели я действительно проснулась, дожила до этого дня? Проклятье, я, наверное, провалилась в забытье и не заметила, как пронеслась ночь. Должно быть, так. А может, то был лишь страшный сон? Хотелось бы верить, тешить себя хоть какой-то надеждой до последнего.

Голова отчаянно болела, но я не сразу заметила эту боль. Она появилась потом, когда всё более-менее встало на свои места. И будто мощные острые иглы резко вонзились в виски. Болело и тело, болело всё, что я имела неосторожность потревожить движением: болела кожа на плечах, стоило лишь слегка дотронуться до неё, болели синяки и довольно свежие раны, болело что-то внутри. Невозможно было определить, где начинается и где заканчивается эта ужасная боль, она была практически везде, она пронзила даже сердце жгучим непониманием, почему и как такое случилось со мной. Я ощутила это в полной мере, когда окончательно пришла в себя, всё вспомнив. Всё в мельчайших подробностях.

Очень скоро, практически сразу, я смирилась с болью, притерпевшись к ней. По сравнению с тем, что пришлось пережить накануне, за день до этого злополучного утра, она была ничем. О боги, как я всё это вынесла? Сама удивляюсь. Как ни странно, в голове ещё остались мысли, рассудок не покинул меня, сознание не покалечено – а зря. Я бы очень хотела сейчас не понимать, что происходит вокруг, просто сойти с ума и не помнить даже того, что было минуту назад, ибо скоро меня не станет.

Странно подумать: сейчас я есть, я дышу и вижу свет сквозь узкое окошко, я думаю, воображение ещё способно рисовать яркие, порой ужасающие картины, сердце размеренно стучит, а через какое-то время – недолго осталось ждать – буду умирать в страшных муках. Внутри всё переворачивается, стоит только подумать об этом, стоит лишь представить, как эти грубые и бесцеремонные люди зайдут в мою тесную холодную каморку, ставшую на какое-то время убежищем, где и до меня невесть сколько несчастных зализывали раны на грязном полу, схватят моё измученно тело и поволокут навстречу казни – только подумать, какой адской она может быть, сколько ещё боли и страданий ждут впереди. Но потом не будет ничего. Меня не станет. Сейчас я есть – скоро меня не станет, и ничего не останется. Некому будет вспомнить.

Так вот мы умираем ни за что, жертвы несправедливости. Несправедливость – везде. Меня казнят только потому, что я – это я, что имела неосторожность однажды прийти в этот несправедливый мир. И никто, ни одно живое существо, не заступится, никто не скажет слова в моё оправдание, пусть даже будет против. Однако, сейчас, после того, что довелось пережить, я их не осуждаю и даже понимаю.

Не говорите мне о том, что надо быть сильной, стоически вынося все мучения. Отбросив никчёмную браваду, отвечу прямо: это ужасно, это непереносимо. Все мы очень смелые, на всё готовые, пока не доходит до дела, и только тогда выясняется, на что кто годен в действительности. Когда адская, нестерпимая боль пронзает всё тело, рассудок затуманивается и тут уже не до бахвальства и демонстративной невиданной храбрости.

Только теперь я поняла, как не ценила свою жизнь, только теперь, когда она вот-вот со мной расстанется, оставив тело догнивать бездыханным. Ведь раньше я не могла даже помыслить, что однажды такое может приключиться – я просто жила, не задумываясь. А сейчас осознала, как не хочу умирать, как отчаянно готова цепляться за последний волосок, соломинку, пускай даже зная, что она меня не удержит, оборвётся. Даже после всех пережитых мучений я хочу жить. Но нет, конечно, если мне предложат жить, каждый день испытывая подобное, или умереть, я выберу второе.

Пытки, которым меня подвергли, были ужасными, настолько ужасными, что одни воспоминания усиливают боль.

Знаешь ли ты, жизнерадостный лучик света, как это больно, когда в кожу нещадно вгрызается раскалённое железо? Знаешь ли ты, пустота и тьма, как ужасно, когда по коже проходятся остро заточенные лезвия, иглы пронзают её в самых чувствительных местах? Поверь – хорошего в этом нет. Неописуемый страх завладевает сознанием, стоит хотя бы увидеть некоторые из пыточных приспособлений, что уж говорить о них в действии.

И как я до сих пор не сошла с ума?

«Почему?» - услышала я свой голос. Он показался чужим и далёким. Почему всё это случилось со мной?

Этот вопрос не давал покоя странной щемящей болью, но ответа на него не знает даже небо, нет знают звёзды и луна, которые видели почти всё в этом мире и могли бы рассказать об очень многом. Просто потому, что кому-то стало скучно и пришлось придумать причину, по которой можно было бы казнить первого встречного. Предварительно как следует помучив. Другого объяснения нет.

Они выдумывают себе цели, объявляют, что борются за искоренение зла в любых его проявлениях, однако, их понятия о добре и зле ясны только им самим. У них свои принципы, зависящие от настроения, погоды и направления ветра.

Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что не являюсь проявлением зла и даже доказать это – да только станет ли кто-нибудь слушать?

Что такое зло, а что – добро? Каждый ответит на этот вопрос по-своему. Нет таких определённых понятий, которые могли бы стать абсолютными и законченными, едиными для всех. Каждому мнению найдётся опровержение, иногда и не одно, и желающие оспорить его. И в тех, на чьей совести моя смерть, зла больше, чем во мне…

Чу! Я слышу шаги. Приближающиеся шаги ног, обутых в тяжёлые сапоги. Несомненно, они не предвещают ничего хорошего – стало быть, осталось недолго. Совсем - совсем недолго… Считанные минуты.

Звук ключа, нашаривающего что-то в замке – дверь со скрипом отворяется и на пороге вырастает фигура. Чей-то тёмный силуэт. Я не смотрю в его сторону, мне нет дела, ибо моя судьба решена минувшей ночью. Моей последней ночью. А он стоит, не двигаясь, выжидая. Чего? Неужели таким образом он хочет напоследок продлить мои мучения ожиданием конца?

Он сделал несколько шагов по каменному полу и, оказавшись рядом со мной, склонился и посмотрел в глаза. Я увидела лицо человека, довольно молодого юноши. В его взгляде не было злости, свойственной палачам из Ордена.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказал он. - Всё закончено. Орден выдворен из города и ты в безопасности.

Что? Я не ослышалась? Может, всё-таки сошла с ума? Или сама не заметила, как ненароком умерла?

\- Да, это правда, - словно читая мои мысли, продолжил он. - Больше тебе ничего не угрожает. Ты будешь жить, мы об этом позаботимся и уладим все недоразумения. Кто-то давно должен был разобраться с ними.

Я не верила собственным ушам. Неужели так оно и есть, я спасена? После всего того, что было, когда почти не осталось места ни для какой надежды, когда всё уже решено и по-другому быть не может, не маячит впереди спасительный огонёк, вдруг всё обернулось лучшей, самой неожиданной стороной. Я не знала, как реагировать. Возможно ли такое?

Резкий толчок – как можно быть столь наивной?

Узкий лучик утреннего солнца проник через маленькое окошечко, скользнул по моему лицу, заглянул в глаза, пощекотав их…

Ещё один толчок, вдвое грубее предыдущего.

\- Настал твой час.

« Нет… Нет…»

Что? Я не ослышалась? Может, всё-таки сошла с ума? Или сама не заметила, как ненароком умерла?

\- Да, это правда, - словно читая мои мысли, продолжил он. - Больше тебе ничего не угрожает. Ты будешь жить, мы об этом позаботимся и уладим все недоразумения. Кто-то давно должен был разобраться с ними.

Я не верила собственным ушам. Неужели так оно и есть, я спасена? После всего того, что было, когда почти не осталось места ни для какой надежды, когда всё уже решено и по-другому быть не может, не маячит впереди спасительный огонёк, вдруг всё обернулось лучшей, самой неожиданной стороной. Я не знала, как реагировать. Возможно ли такое?

Резкий толчок – как можно быть столь наивной?

Узкий лучик утреннего солнца проник через маленькое окошечко, скользнул по моему лицу, заглянул в глаза, пощекотав их…

Ещё один толчок, вдвое грубее предыдущего.

\- Настал твой час.

« Нет… Нет…»


End file.
